


I'd do anything for you

by asongincomplete



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongincomplete/pseuds/asongincomplete
Summary: Bernie is usually good at not reacting to Serena's flirtations, in public anyway, but when Serena sets her mind to something she's unstoppable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the "It’s Karaoke night at Albies and Serena has one too many and decides to serenade Bernie with the song ‘I touch myself’" prompt submitted to berenaprompts on tumblr.

Albie’s is more crowded than usual, the pile-up on the motorway had made it a tough day for everyone at Holby, and everyone needs a drink tonight. Serena invites the whole gang to drink with them for the night, and Bernie is happy so long as she’s with Serena, so she has no objections to spending the night with their AAU family. A couple of shiraz bottles and a lot of laughter later, Bernie feels Serena move progressively closer until she’s half on top of her.

She’s angled her body towards Bernie, arm thrown casually around her shoulders. It’s a common sight when the AAU crowd hits Albie’s all perfectly reasonable. Serena likes touching people that she touches Bernie at every opportunity is no surprise to anyone.

Everything seems normal, but Bernie’s pulse is racing! Under the table, Serena has draped her gorgeous thighs on Bernie’s lap, and she doesn’t keep still! Every few sips of wine she moves them, crossing and uncrossing. With every go, Serena’s legs work their way between her own and rub just a little higher, closer and closer to making Bernie throw some bills on the table and pull Serena outside and home!

She's half convinced that it’s the perfect idea when the hand on her shoulders travels to the neckline of her shirt, playfully drawing god knows what on her skin. She gets gooseflesh and tries to stay as still as possible because she wants nothing more than to pin Serena to the booth and kiss her senseless. She knows not too, Serena hates it when people talked, but is so damn hard Bernie has to down the rest of her wine and wishes for a shot of whiskey. A shot of anything as long as it dampens the heat in her veins.

She asks for one when Fletch goes to the bar, and smiles as Morven and Jasmine talk to Dom. Just when she thinks she’ll be able to get through the night without ravishing Serena in public, Serena changes tactics as _I touch myself_ starts playing. Bernie’s stifles a groan, Serena loves this song. It’s at the top of Serena’s playlist, they listen to it everywhere, and Serena loves to tease Bernie with it, mostly when Jason is away. She barely gets to say a prayer that Serena won’t tease when she feels Serena’s breath close to her ear singing along with the song, in that sultry tone she uses in bed when she thinks Bernie is taking to long. It’s the same voice that usually says ' _on your back soldier I’m in charge tonight'_ that sings,“I don’t want anybody else, when I think about you a touch myself.”

Bernie coughs and sees Raf’s eyebrows almost at his hairline. Christ! She wasn’t going to survive this! When she feels Serena’s tongue trace the shell of her ear she jumps, “We’ll be back.” She tells Raf. Serena smiles and winks at Raf when Bernie tugs on her hand. “Loo.” She says as casually as possible.

They navigate the crowd easy enough, it’s still Ms. Wolfe and Ms. Campbell coming through to the younger doctors, and the loo is thankfully empty. Bernie locks the door and pulls Serena into a kiss. It’s messy and heated in the sort of way they only get when they’ve been away from each other for a few days. It’s equal parts hunger and possessiveness. It’s professing devotion and claiming each other in the same breath. Bernie presses her body into Serena’s pushing her partner against the door and kissing her furiously. “I can’t believe you. Naughty.”

“You like me that way,” Serena says and pulls Bernie’s lips to her neck.

God, she’s right of course, Serena Campbell is a flirt, a maddeningly good flirt, and Bernie wouldn’t want her any other way.

“Stop thinking, Bernie,” Serena commands.

Bernie nods, kissing and sucking at Serena’s pulse point, just like Serena loves. Serena makes a soft, needy noise that makes Bernie’s incredibly aware of how wet she is, and she pushes her thigh more firmly between Serena who grinds down on it immediately. Gods, Serena is worse than Bernie, all heat, and heavy sighs and fuck all Bernie wants to do it drop to her knees and taste her. “Not here,” she says as she tries to gather herself.

Serena won’t have it, grabs her hand places on the warm skin underneath her trousers and pants. When the hell did she manage to undo them? It’s a fleeting thought because her finger automatically seeks out the familiar curls. Wet is a fucking understatement, Bernie begins spreading the warmth everywhere, stroking with a calmness that wasn’t there a minute ago. “Should I be worried that you’re becoming an exhibitionist?”

Serena’s laugh is breathy, but oh so sexy. “Hardly that! Just us in here.”

“And you are in dire need aren’t you?”

Serena nods and closes her eyes briefly then stares into Bernie’s eyes in a way only Serena has ever done like she could see into the very heart of Bernie. “Yes.”

Bernie kisses her softly. “Okay,” she says and sets her fingers to work. They move with determination and quickness, they are still in a public place, but also with deftness pulling sighs and groans, and half mumbled versions of her name from Serena’s lips. She picks up speed and concentrates on Serena’s clit, making ever smaller movements until Serena is gasping, head thrown back against the door. She’s so fucking beautiful Bernie half wants to watch her come and half wants to suck on the pale, delicate skin. Her need to have Serena, any part of her, in her mouth wins out. She sucks hard enough to leave a mark, Serena will frown at it in the morning and Bernie will be appropriately penitent, but at the moment the knowledge only makes her suck harder and move faster until Serena comes moaning her name.


End file.
